


For the Birds

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Spencer watch Hitchcock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Birds

Brendon's been laying out by the pool of his apartment complex all day, and even though he's reapplied his SPF 50 six or seven times, his arms are starting to turn pink. Brendon's phone has been unusually quiet all day, and it actually makes him jump a little in his chair when it starts ringing loudly. Brendon reaches over, smiles and flips it open. "Yo," he says.

Spencer says, "I'm bored. You should come over."

Brendon smiles bigger, holds his cell a little tighter in his hand, and says, "Only if you feed me. I'm starving to death."

Spencer says, "I'll order pizza."

Brendon's a little disappointed because Spencer is actually a decent cook, and Brendon doesn't get very many home-cooked meals these days, but pizza sounds better than the bag of Pop Secret with extra butter Brendon had been planning on, so he says, "Pepperoni and mushrooms. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

Spencer says, "Bring a movie! And no Disney."

Brendon rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah, yeah," and then flips his phone shut and gets up to change.

 

Brendon decides not to shower, so it only ends up taking him twenty minutes. He has a key to Spencer's place, but the door isn't locked anyway, so he just goes in without knocking.

"Where's the food?" Brendon shouts when he walks into the living room. Spencer is sprawled on the couch, and Brendon smirks when he startles up into a sitting position, his legs still stretched out on the couch.

"You scared the shit out of me," Spencer says clutching his chest like a grandpa with a heart problem.

"Don't leave your door unlocked," Brendon says, stealing the seat where Spencer's back was just resting. The seat is still warm and Brendon smiles when Spencer rests against him, his back against Brendon's shoulder. Brendon leans into Spencer's body and rubs his cheek back and forth on the soft material of Spencer's shirt.

Spencer nudges Brendon back a little so that he's leaning back into the couch cushions and then Spencer lays back on to Brendon's lap. "I thought you were hungry?" Spencer asks, quirking his eyebrow.

Brendon smiles and curls over Spencer so he can reach his mouth and says, "I thought you were bored?"

Spencer laughs and leans up and kisses Brendon playfully on the mouth, and Brendon is kind of easy when it comes to Spencer, so he opens his mouth a little and lets Spencer lick inside. Spencer's tongue is kind of amazing. It curls and teases and presses in until Brendon's pretty sure there isn't any place in his mouth that Spencer hasn't tasted.

Brendon feels Spencer's fingers skim the edge of his shirt, and shivers a little as goosebumps break out across his skin.

Spencer says, "You smell like suntan lotion," as he licks up Brendon's neck and then sucks on the patch of skin behind Brendon's ear.

"Mm," Brendon says, and then Spencer moves to Brendon's neck, bites down hard enough to leave a mark, and suddenly all Brendon hears is ringing.

"Fuck," Spencer says sitting up a little, and that's when Brendon realizes that the ringing is actually the doorbell. "Pizza's here."

Spencer gets up, and Brendon sighs because he's really not all that hungry anymore. His skin feels prickly, and he's kind of cold, and he'd really like for Spencer to come back and warm him up.

Spencer walks back in a minute later with a pizza box in his hand. He kisses the top of Brendon's head thoughtlessly as he sets it on the table. He heads toward the kitchen and calls over his shoulder, "You want a beer?"

Brendon shrugs and says, "Sure, bring me a Corona," and then he flips the lid to the pizza open and sighs happily at all the gooey, glorious cheese.

Spencer comes in balancing two beers and a roll of paper towels in one hand and a bong in the other.

"Oh, hey," Brendon says, and Spencer smiles.

 

They get high and eat the entire pizza.

"What movie did you bring?" Spencer asks.

Brendon says, "I want some Pringles. Do you have any Pringles?"

Spencer rolls his eyes, but he gets up and goes to the kitchen and brings back a bag of Ruffles. "Here," he says.

"These aren't Pringles," Brendon says dejectedly.

"They're better," Spencer says. "They have ridges."

Brendon opens the bag.

 

"The Birds?" Spencer asks once all the Ruffles are gone.

"It's awesome," Brendon says. "Alfred Hitchcock, man."

Spencer laughs and says, "You said cock."

Brendon giggles and gets up to put the movie in. When he turns around Spencer is looking at him wide-eyed. "What?" Brendon asks.

"I'm just not really a fan of horror movies," Spencer says.

Brendon says, "It's not even scary. It's birds, dude."

"They're creepy, Brendon," Spencer whines. "They have beady little eyes and they _look_ at you with them."

Brendon sits down next to Spencer on the couch and presses play on the remote control before he leans over and kisses Spencer's cheek. "Aw, baby," he says sweetly, "don't worry. I'll protect you."

"I really hate you," Spencer says.

 

Fifteen minutes in, Brendon gets up and turns the light off. Twenty minutes after that Spencer moves over three inches and digs his nails into Brendon's leg.

On the screen there are seagulls swooping down at unsuspecting school children, and Spencer is cutting off the circulation in Brendon's arm. "Oh my god," Spencer says, "they're just kids. Run! Run!"

Brendon says, "You know they can't actually hear you, right?"

Spencer glares and says, "I hate this movie. I hate this movie almost as much as I hate you."

Brendon says, "You lie. You love me."

Spencer buries his head against the crook of Brendon's neck and says, "I still hate this movie."

Brendon kind of likes the whole reverse snuggling thing, so he just puts his arm around Spencer's waist and enjoys it.

 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Spencer says with one hand over his face. "Is she out yet? Did Mitch get her? Oh, god. She's going to die in that phone booth. They're going to peck her eyes out and eat her brains!"

Brendon says, "You know she's the star right? The star doesn't die."

Spencer hits him on his arm and then tucks his head back against Brendon's neck. "Tell me when it's over!" Spencer says.

When Melanie and Mitch make it out of the phone booth, Brendon says, "They're out. They made it to the restaurant."

Spencer relaxes and looks up and they watch for a little while. Spencer's not overly affectionate outside of sex, and it's not that he's mean or distant out of bed -- he's just not Brendon. He doesn't want to be touching people all the time. Brendon is pretty stupidly fond of Spencer, so he tries really hard to respect his space, but that doesn't mean he's not going to take advantage of snuggling opportunities when he sees an opening. Brendon slips his hand into Spencer's stealthily and smiles when Spencer tightens his grip.

By the time Mitch and Melanie are trapped in the house with birds trying to come in at them from every corner, Spencer is practically in Brendon's lap. Brendon can't really see what the fuck is going on because Spencer's shoulder is in his way.

"We could turn it off," Brendon says, his voice muffled by the fabric of Spencer's shirt.

Spencer is clinging, his head on Brendon's shoulder, and his fingers digging into Brendon's skinny arms.

"How will I know if they live or die?" Spencer says a little too loudly.

"They live," Brendon says and then he bites his tongue hard so that he won't laugh. If he laughs, Spencer probably won't sleep with him tonight. That would be a tragedy.

Spencer sits up then and glares at Brendon. "Thanks. Way to totally ruin the ending, man."

Brendon blinks twice and then gives up and starts laughing. Spencer pounces -- which actually doesn't take much, since Brendon is still sort of cradling him like the big baby he is. They wrestle back and forth for a few seconds, and Brendon knows he's going to lose. Spencer's bigger and stronger and he has those _arms_ and those _shoulders_. He also has the high ground, what with the whole being in Brendon's lap. So Brendon does the only thing he can do. He tickles.

Spencer is amazingly ticklish. He flails his arms out as a defensive measure which only proceeds to make him lose his precarious balance on Brendon's lap. Brendon can see him starting to fall backward, and part of him is tempted to just let gravity do it's thing, but he also doesn't fancy Spencer knocking his head on the coffee table. A concussed Spencer Smith is no one's friend.

Brendon reaches out and grabs Spencer by the front of his shirt and pulls. Once Spencer is balanced again, Brendon leans up and kisses him lightly. "Hi," he says. "Sorry about the movie. If I'd known you were secretly an 11-year-old girl, I would have brought something different, Barbie Fairytopia or The Bratz movie maybe."

"Fuck you," Spencer says against Brendon's mouth, but there's no heat behind it.

Brendon kisses across Spencer's chin, wrinkling his nose a little at the way Spencer's beard feels against his lips. "You never get to pick the movie again," Spencer says against Brendon's ear.

Brendon kisses down Spencer's neck and says, "My legs are falling asleep."

Spencer laughs, but he moves over and tugs on Brendon's arm until Brendon turns and throws his leg over Spencer and straddles him. "Better?" Spencer asks.

"Mm, yes," Brendon says. Brendon likes this position because he gets to look down on Spencer, and Spencer's pretty even with the beard. "I'm bummed though," Brendon continues. "I was planning Rear Window for tomorrow night."

Spencer's eyes get big and blue and he says, "Why, are you trying to make me cry?"

Brendon kisses him and it's warm and slow and pretty much perfect. Brendon actually sighs into it, and then sighs again when Spencer puts his palms warm and firm on Brendon's back. Brendon twists his fingers in Spencer's hair and tips his head further back. "Hey, hey, don't worry," he says looking into Spencer's eyes, "I said I'd protect you."


End file.
